Talk:Delta Flyer (2375)
Featured Article Nomination (voting concluded) - Very thorough, with stats, images and text. --Dalen 11:16, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) :Support Rebelstrike2005 08:31, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :Support Good article. Sole objection: I would recommend a better/higher quality image of the Delta Flyer. Ottens 08:35, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) : Support — THOR 14:37, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) :Support This is a very well done article, I wish there was a pic of it in battle. - 00:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC). :: Um, judging from the dates above, you've just supported an article that has been featured for 2 years, in fact, that is why it is on the Main Page. --Alan del Beccio 03:30, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Support This is a good article, but I would have liked more on the physical layout of the interior, a diagram and description of the interior would be great, this info is probably in one of the reference books. :::*Points to above comment made by Alan* ;) - Enzo Aquarius 22:07, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :""Support"" I know of some schematics on this web site which has a good black on white image. – Ajedi 18:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :: Um, judging from the dates above, you've just supported an article that has been featured for 3 years, in fact, that is why it is on the Main Page. --Alan 19:05, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Speed Anyone have information on the Flyer's top warp speed? Pictures Anyone have a picture of the Flyer on a planet surface? -7th Tacical Removed I have removed the following: :The existence of the retractable warp nacelles has been stated on screen, and they were shown in as the ''Delta Flyer dropped out of warp while heading to the site of survey mission.'' It was after the first section of information that states the Flyer has retractable warp nacelles. This note doesn't say anything more about them other than they were featured in an episode, which is what the citations are there for anyway. -- TrekFan Talk 19:19, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Getting onboard the Delta Flyer How did people get onboard the Delta Flyer?.A ramp or a door.I don't know how they got onboard the Delta Flyer.-- 19:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC]Answer me.-- 17:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC)Just tell me and i need to know this.-- 15:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC)tell me.-- 20:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe no one knows. You can keep asking, but if we never saw the door on the show, no one is going to answer you no matter how many times you bump this. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::It has been assumed but never confirmed that the entrance is between the forward compartment and the cargo bay, on the port(left) side -- MarkS23 talk 16 Feb 09 09:25 (UTC) :What is the evidence for this assumption? --OuroborosCobra talk 09:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, I have just looked at the site Ex Astris Scientia and the diagrams do not show an entrance or a hatch to board the Flyer. After talking with some fellow ST:VOY fans we came to that assumption, therefore "assumed but never confirmed" -- MarkS23 talk 16 Feb 09 09:47 (UTC) speed in sidebar? I was thinking that, since the Delta Flyer is known to be warp-capable (though the specific maximum warp factor is unknown), should we put "Speed: warp-capable" in the sidebar? We've done this for various other ships that are known to be warp-capable but not much more. I would have just put the modification in myself, but I hesitate to make changes to a featured article without checking around first. Mdettweiler 11:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Dimensions Are there any sources stating how big the Delta Flyer is? Also, any stating the size of the shuttlebay door? I'm not certain if the Flyer fits through the door at its original dimensions.--Indefatigable 16:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, no figures were stated in canon or by official production sources. However, there is a very good (but of course non-canon) of the Delta Flyer's size based on visual evidence at Ex Astris Scientia. -Mdettweiler 16:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pointer. To coin a phrase, 'Fascinating'.--Indefatigable 02:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :According to the Star Trek Magazine the Delta Flyer was supposed to be about 21 metres long and about 5 metres high.--A Pickering 18:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Image red links Two of the images in the sidebar, File:Delta Flyer interior.jpg and File:Delta Flyer aftcompartment.jpg, are showing up as red links right now. I was able to visit both of those images without a problem by entering their names in the search box, so clearly they still exist at those names. Is this another of those eternally annoying image caching problems that have been striking various places off and on? -Mdettweiler 07:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it's because the "F" in "Flyer" in both of those needs to be a "f". - 08:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Both image names have actually been fixed now to have proper capitalization. -- sulfur 10:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC)